The maintenance of transparency and deturgescence in the frog cornea is related to the rate of active transepithelial C1 transport. This transport process is supported by metabolic energy derived from the reactions of glycolysis and respiration. Therefore, metabolism and active transepithelial C1 transport are coupled, however, the mechanism of their coupling is not understood. This proposal has two objectves; namely to obtain information pertinent for resolving how these processes are coupled and secondly to quantitate the efficiency of energy utilization by the C1 translocation mechanism. An isolated frog corneas, electrophysiological and metabolic parameters will be measured as a function of bathing solution composition and rate of active C1 transport. Electrophysiological methods include simultaneous measurement of transepithelial and intracellular electrical parameters. Metabolic methods include measurement of intracellular epithelial concentrations of adenine nucelotides and inorganic phosphate in addition to measurement of oxygen consumption. The objective of these approaches is to see whether there is a correlation between changes in the electrophysiological and metabolic parameters which result from altering either bathing solution composition or from selectively perturbing the rate of active transepithelial C1 transport. The results of these studies will provide a deeper insight into regulatory factors which control metabolic rate and in turn how metabolic rates are modulated by changes in the rate of active transepithelial C1 transport. With these approaches, it is also anticipated that the efficiency of energy utilization by the C1 pump can be quantitated.